


Betrayed

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga, BAMF Frigga, Castration, Did I Mention That Thor Is A Total Fucking Dick?, Emotional Hurt, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Frigga Feels, Humiliation, Hurt Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, Loki's Kids, Loki's Revenge, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Other, Parent Frigga, Patricide, Poor Loki, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Loki, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Statutory Rape, Thor Is A Total Dick, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Norsekink prompt:</p><p>Thor regularly forces himself on his kid brother Loki when they are alone. Loki is too afraid to speak up against the very popular Thor. </p><p>As Loki grows up, his body develops. One day, he becomes pregnant. Odin and Frigga finally discover what has been happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Please...heed the warnings! Also, I might not update as often as I do my other works. I'm a huge Loki fan and this is very difficult for me to be doing to him. The writing might come slower. I'm sorry. Also, this piece is DARK AS FUCK. Please, don't bother leaving negative comments. If you don't like it, don't read it. Concrit is welcome.

"Brother, are you awake?" Thor's voice sounded from Loki's chamber door, soft light streaming in. Loki opened an eye, allowing himself to be slowly pulled from sleep.

He rolled over to face his older brother. He idolized Thor. He was strong and brave; everything Loki wasn't. "I am now," he stretched, yawning.

Thor crept in, closing the door behind him. "I've had a bad dream. May I lay here with you until morning?"

Loki shrugged, rolling back over. "Just don't hog the covers,"

The blonde boy threw back the covers and slipped behind his small brother. Loki felt the bed shift, then Thor's strong arms were around him. "You feel nice, brother. So cool,"

Loki stiffened as Thor ground his pelvis into his backside. "Wh-what're you doing, Thor?" he asked in a small voice, suddenly frightened.

"Shhh, it's alright, Loki," he murmured, sliding his hand down the front of Loki's silk pajama pants, stroking his length.

"Please!" Loki whimpered, eyes wide.

Thor, either feeling this plea was for him to continue or just disregarding it altogether, pulled Loki's bottoms off as he held him firmly to his chest. "Keep your voice low, brother. We don't want to wake Father and Mother,"

Loki bit his tongue, swallowing against the bile rising in his throat, tamping down the feeling of pleasure in his belly as his brother pumped his shaft. "Come on, brother. Cum for me," Thor murmured huskily, the pressure on his length increasing as his older brother massaged his firm sac. Hot, silent tears of shame and humiliation slid down Loki's cheeks as Thor thrust into him, rutting against his bottom. It hurt, but the hand on his rigid length was comforting. Suddenly, he felt hot, sticky fluid between his thighs as his brother left his bed, leaving Loki shaking, desperate for a bath. He scrubbed his skin with scalding water as he sat in the tub, sobbing.

He returned to his bed, changing the soiled sheets with his magic before sinking into the soft mattress, still sobbing quietly.

It was the first of many visits Thor would pay to Loki's chambers over the years.


	2. Denial

The abuse continued as Loki grew older, Thor feeling more and more entitled to help himself to his vulnerable younger brother. It got to the point that Loki shut down whenever he saw his brother. He wanted to tell someone, but didn't want to get in trouble. Thor was so very popular, the future king of Asgard.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Frigga asked worriedly one day over breakfast. Thor and Odin had already made their way to the training grounds while Loki held back with his mother so she could help him with his magic.

"Nothing," he replied automatically, shoving the food around his plate untouched. Her eyes met his, looked right into his soul. _She knows_ , he thought frantically.

She placed a comforting hand over his. "I hope you know that whatever troubles you, my sweet boy, you are safe in telling me,"

He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He couldn't. He wouldn't. What would Odin say if he found out? It was clear he favored Thor. He'd undoubtedly punish Loki for making up such lies. "I know, Mother. I'm not feeling very well. Can we just start on the lessons, please?" he asked plaintively with a sad smile he forced just for her benefit. How he longed to tell her, to have her make it all better for him. But he didn't.

***

Thor's visits increased in frequency as Loki entered puberty. By then, Loki didn't mind as much as he had in the beginning. His hormones were raging and he welcomed the physical contact, not having found a girl in the kingdom who returned his affections. He was quite fond of Sif, but she had her sights set on Thor. 

And who could blame her, Loki thought as the God of Thunder filled his younger brother with his hot seed. The God of Mischief rolled over to face the blonde who was already getting dressed. "Can't you stay?" he asked, tone hedging on a whine.

A deep rumble of laughter eminated from Thor's chest. "I cannot," he said coldly, closing the door behind him.

Loki felt the familiar sting of tears as rejection settled in. He cried quietly, inhaling Thor's scent from the pillow where his golden head had laid moments ago. Suddenly, the room was spinning and he felt sick. Loki stumbled to his bathroom and vomited.


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens a couple of months after the last, right after Odin falls into the Odinsleep.

Loki sat on his bed shaking, knees pulled to his chest. _In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Laufey's son..._

He normally thrived on chaos, even taking comfort in its unpredictability, but this was too much for him to bear. He wasn't an Asgardian. He was a Jotun. He dried his eyes, crossed to his bookshelf, selected a title, and opened it, determined to learn everything about the monsters now that he found himself one of them, when a passage caught his eye: 

_A notable trait about the Jotun is that, while they all appear male, they possess female reproductive systems as well, and are fully capable of conceiving and bearing children. This ensures the surviv-_

Loki snapped the book shut and threw it across the room, startled. He recalled his first vomiting episode a couple of months ago, ticking off in his mind their increased frequency. He also took note of his increased appetite and moodiness. Being intelligent had its drawbacks and this was decidedly one of those times, as he could be ignorant no longer. He tentatively placed a hand on his belly, feeling the slight curve of his palm over the gentle swell.

"P-pregnant..." he breathed. Given he'd never been with anyone but Thor, he was the father, but he'd gone and gotten himself banished, leaving Loki pregnant, alone, and more terrified than he'd been in his life.

***

"Mother, given that I've now found out my true lineage, I was wondering if you might teach me some more advanced magic," Loki said, trying to sound calm. He'd made his peace with Frigga's role in the lie his life was, crying in her arms like a lost child as she'd reassured him he was truly wanted.

"What sort of magic, Loki?" she asked.

"Since I'm able to bear children, I'd like to learn a concealing spell; perhaps a protection charm for the baby, should I become pregnant. Now that I'm king of Asgard, I'd hate to have to neglect my duties should that time come," he lied nervously. Normally a gifted liar, he felt a tightening in his chest as he gazed into her kind, understanding eyes. He hated lying to her.

She smiled kindly and began the lesson. "The first thing you must know, Loki, is that once the pregnancy advances beyond the first trimester, it will get more and more difficult for you to conceal it, even through magic. Magic tires you out, though not more than pregnancy," she chuckled as his hand unconsciously ghosted over his middle. It was so subtle that it would've been imperceptible to another, but not to her; she knew him better than he even knew himself. "Loki," she met his gaze sternly, but non judgmentally, resting her hand on his over his tiny bump.

"Oh, Mother," his face crumbled as the tears came.

Frigga nodded sympathetically. "Whose?" she asked quietly. Loki shook his head mutely, suppressing sobs so painful they were silent. She held him close rubbing his back until he calmed somewhat. "Who is the father?" she repeatedly in a tone that suggested she meant business.

"Thor," Loki choked out, fresh sobs starting.

Frigga closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, tears of her own blurring her vision. "Has he hurt you?" Loki nodded, clinging to her as if he were drowning and, in a very real sense, he was. "How long?"

"F-five years,"

Frigga tensed beneath his grasp. "Shhh, it's OK, my darling boy. I won't let him hurt you anymore,"

"D-don't tell F-father, please. He already thinks me so weak,"

Anger coursed through Frigga as she thought of her husband. She would _not_ permit him to dismiss this. Thor would face what he'd done but for now, she thought it best he were on Midgard, far from where she could reach him. Though Odin had long favored Thor over Loki, Frigga had always been better able to relate to the more sensitive, introspective boy. Her heart ached whenever he'd been left out of battles, meant to feel anything less than his older brother. Her husband and elder child cast long shadows and she'd long ago vowed to help her younger boy find sun where and whenever he could. "Loki, I will conceal your condition from the prying eyes of the kingdom. I will also protect my grandchild. And if Thor returns to Asgard, you have my word that this will not pass unmentioned,"

"Thank you, Mother," he said, tears subsiding.

"You're my son. I want only to protect you,"

They were essentially the same words Odin had said to him when telling him of his real parentage, yet these were comforting and warm instead of rehearsed and hollow.

He nodded, a lump in his throat. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Nonsense, there's nothing to thank me for," she said easily, rising from her chair and crossing to the palace stores. "Let me fix you something to eat. You must be starving, and you've got to keep your strength up," she smiled at him affectionately. "My beautiful boy is giving me a grandchild. I should be the one thanking you,"


	4. Just Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's months later, Loki's pregnancy is in an advanced stage. The only thing standing between him and happiness is his stupid brother's return.

_"Thank you for coming here," Thor simpered._

_"Farewell," Loki replied silkily, returning to Asgard._

***

He returned to his chambers and laced his hands across his swollen belly. Though he appeared normal to everyone else, he could see past the illusion his mother had cast, could see how his baby grew every day. He felt an insistent but gentle kick and rubbed over the spot, smiling broadly. He was no longer frightened at the prospect of being a single parent and, in fact, dreaded Thor's return. The visit he'd paid to Midgard today should have ensured that did not happen. He had to provide a strong future for his unborn child, and he couldn't do that as a mere prince. To accomplish that, he needed to be a king.

***

"How are you feeling, Loki?" Frigga asked as the God of Mischief arched his back in a deep stretch.

"Quite fat and cumbersome, but wonderful. Thank you, Mother. For everything," he smiled gratefully as he tucked into his breakfast. As he took the last bite, he noticed someone on the Bifrost. He heaved himself to a standing position, stalking off angrily.

"Careful, darling!" Frigga called after him.

Loki shook his head in annoyance as he took notice that Sif and The Warriors Three thought they could disregard his orders. He went to the weapons vault and dispatched The Destroyer, ushering the Frost Giants in, setting a plan into motion that would ensure his seat on the throne.

***

His return having been orchestrated by his friends and Odin's decreeing him worthy again of wielding Mjolnir, Thor returned abruptly after Loki did away with Laufey. It broke his heart when Frigga ran to her eldest son, and he looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Years of pent-up aggression surged through Loki and he struck first, goading Thor into combat. He determined to destroy Jotunheim, to finally prove to Odin that he was worthy of his love. He even allowed himself to hope that he'd come to love the grandchild that swelled Loki's belly.

They struggled until Thor, wielding Mjolnir, destroyed the Bifrost, knocking them both backwards with the force of the blast. Thor grappled for the ledge, fingers instead finding Odin's hand. Loki gripped desperately to the Allfather's spear. "I could've done it, Father!" he said in an anxious voice, desperate for approval. "I could've done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki,"

The Allfather's words drained Loki of all will to live and he let go; of the pain, of the slights, the bitterness, and the anger. He let go, cradling his bump as he fell, taking his child with him.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between the end of Thor and the beginning of The Avengers, and is hopefully a plausible lead-in and/or explanation to Loki's motives. I make no apologies for ending the story where and when I did, but welcome prompts for potential spinoffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end, folks. I'm glad this was so well received, but there's only so far it can go. I won't have Loki ride off into the sunset magically with his abuser, I care too much about the character to have it come to that. As for Thor getting his comeuppance for his actions, that won't happen, either. Not in this story. Odin's a dick who thinks Loki's dead. Even if Frigga tells him about the pregnancy, he thinks it's over now that Loki's gone.

The Chitauri guard glared at the gravid form of the sleeping Asgardian as he lay in his cell. The prisoner had been with them for a couple of days, but had yet to regain consciousness. Now, he was showing signs of life as he whimpered, thrashing as if in the midst of a bad dream.

"No, no, please! Thor, no!"

The name of the Asgardian God of Thunder piqued the curiosity of the guard as he slinked off to inform Thanos.

Loki awoke with a start, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings trying to gauge where he was. His hands immediately went to his swollen middle, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the life inside him gave a strong kick in response to his touch. "H-hello?" he croaked, throat bone dry.

The guard reappeared and sneered. "You are awake. Finally. Master has been wishing to speak with you,"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Loki demanded.

The guard chuckled darkly. "You are in no position to ask questions," he replied.

Loki became vaguely aware of the heat in the room. He was very uncomfortable and sweating profusely, panting. "Asgardian," Thanos addressed him. "I've been awaiting your return to the land of the living,"

"I fell," Loki said, confused. "How did I come to be here?"

"You were tossed into an abyss. We came to your aid," corrected Thanos. "And now, you must help us,"

"With what?" Loki breathed.

"Gaining control of the Tesseract,"

Loki regarded him curiously. He was so hot, so thirsty, he could barely focus. "Th-what? Please," he panted. "I'm so warm. I-I need to cool down. My child...I cannot let it be harmed. It's all I have left," he pleaded.

Thanos chuckled coldly. "Then join us,"

Loki looked confused. He absurdly realized he hadn't eaten in days and hunger was gnawing at his belly. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, irritated.

Without warning, Thanos struck him hard across the face. "All your intelligence, and you've yet to figure it out," he taunted. "You were born to be a king. Deliver me the Tesseract, and I will deliver you a throne,"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will rip the child from your belly with my teeth and squeeze the life from it while you watch!"

Loki stiffened and wrapped his hands protectively around his middle. "Please. Leave my child alone. Do whatever you please to me, but do not harm it,"

"Then do as we ask," Thanos sneered.

Loki's eyes filled with tears as he nodded weakly in agreement. "Please. I'm so hungry. And thirsty. And warm. Please," he whispered, tears escaping his eyes. He was desperate for nourishment for his child. He'd do anything to protect it. And now, he had.

Thanos nodded and took his leave, returning a short time later with food and water as he lowered the temperature in Loki's cell. "You will give birth to the child soon, no?"

"Within the month," Loki confirmed as he ate greedily.

"The child will remain with us until you succeed. Should you fail...well, let's just say that if you fail, you won't have to worry about your reputation as a single parent any longer,"

Horror washed over Loki at the realization that Thanos intended to kill his child should he fail. "I will not fail you," he vowed.

A month later, Loki gave birth to a healthy baby girl he named Ylva. He was ready to lead the Chitauri into battle. For his daughter.


	6. The Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up inspired by the following prompt:
> 
> Loki, disguised as Odin after TDW, went to find Ylva. Since time is different in Thanos' realm, she is grown up, a mighty sorceress, and doesn't know Loki is her mother. She is taught by Thanos to hate Loki and kill him. Loki doesn't recognize her at first but when he does, he would do anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter and beyond take place after TDW. Feedback is welcome.

Loki scurried to Thanos' realm, catching a glimpse of himself in the water. He'd never get used to seeing himself in the guise of Odin. An old man, a man he despised. But his appearance as the Allfather would ensure safe passage so he could check on her safety. His Ylva.

She'd been threatened if he failed to deliver the Tesseract to Thanos, which he had. Once back on Asgard, he'd fallen into a deep depression. He'd missed her terribly, missed carrying her inside him. His pregnancy had given him purpose and, without her, he had none. He was dealt another blow by the death of his beloved mother, and felt driven to seek out the only remaining living being he truly considered family.

"Allfather," Thanos nodded, pulling Loki from his thoughts. "To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

"I've come to inquire about the whereabouts of my grandchild. As you know, Loki was with child when he...joined your forces. I should wish to know what's become of her,"

Thanos chuckled darkly. "Your son did not tell you of our arrangement? Should he fail to secure the Tesseract for us, she was to be killed. He failed,"

Loki felt his heart break, but needed to hear the words. "So the child is...dead," he finished flatly.

Thanos nodded to a figure concealed in the shadows and a pale young woman with raven hair and clear blue eyes emerged. "This is Odin, the Allfather," the creature said in introduction.

"Odin. Father of Loki?" she sneered.

Thanos raised an eyebrow and peered at Loki expectantly. "Mmm,"

"Why have you come here?" she demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I meant no harm, I simply meant to inquire on the welfare of my grandchild,"

Ylva's eyes narrowed. "What concern is it of yours? The stories indicate Loki abandoned her. He was no more fit to raise a child than his own father,"

Loki had trouble hiding his confusion and for a brief moment, his illusion wavered; Thanos took notice. "Allfather," he said with mock reverence then, without warning, raised his spear, pointing it at Loki. "You thought we wouldn't find you. And now you come to us. You're weaker than I'd imagined. How good of you to see to it that your punishment is carried out,"

"Please," Loki begged, dropping to his knees, shifting back to himself. "I must know her fate,"

"How touching," he grinned wickedly. "Come, Ylva," he purred to the young woman. "Let's show your father how well your life has turned out,"

"Y-ylva?" Loki breathed, eyes blurring with tears.

Before he understood what was happening, his daughter cast a binding spell on him and kicked him hard in the belly, causing him to fall to his side on the cold stone, gasping for air. "Your daughter has proven to be quite a useful ally for us, you pathetic creature. Her magic is unparalleled. I'm so pleased I decided to take her in. It worked out so much better than Odin's attempt to take you in,"


	7. Ylva

Loki awoke sometime later in a cell. He didn't know how long he'd been there, nor what Thanos' plan for him was. All he knew was that he'd found Ylva, and her head had been filled with lies about him. He wondered vaguely if she'd been told he hadn't wanted her. The very thought of that brought him to tears. He gave in to the weakness and allowed himself to cry for what he'd lost: his innocence, his identity, his freedom, his mother, and now, his daughter. He cried himself to sleep until he was awoken by the smell of something delicious. He sat up and was faced with her, holding a plate of roasted meat.

"Ylva," he said quietly. "You've grown so fast. I thought...I thought I was looking for a child of no more than three,"

"Time differs between the realms. I thought certainly that someone of your alleged powers and intelligence would know that," she sneered. "Why were you looking for me?"

"You're my daughter. I love you,"

"Love," she huffed. "Sentiment. It gets you nowhere. Why have you come here and, please, consider your words carefully. I will not hesitate to kill you," Her words were harsh, but she offered him the plate of food. "You don't even know me. How can you say you love me?"

"You're my daughter," he repeated, shrugging. "When I was young, I thought a father's love for his child was unconditional. As I grew older, that opinion...changed," he said, wincing at the memory of discovering his true parentage. "It's since changed again, the moment I discovered I was expecting you,"

"You're pathetic," she spat, rising to her feet to take her leave. She looked him square in the eye. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," she said coldly before leaving him alone.

***

She returned the next day to deliver a few scraps of bread for breakfast. "Why do you hate me?" he asked. He'd built their first meeting up in his mind and now that it hadn't gone according to plan, he needed to know why.

"You're my father's enemy,"

"Ylva," he said gently. "He's not your father,"

"He's been more of a father to me than you ever were. You...you tried to kill me!" she accused furiously.

"What?" he whispered in genuine confusion.

"Thanos told me everything. How you were a Jotun whore that seduced and bedded the very man you once called brother. Then once you realized what you'd done, you tried to kill yourself. Heavily pregnant. With _me_. Why shouldn't I hate you? You've never cared for me," she hissed.

Loki took a shaky breath. "I've always loved you, cared for you," he insisted. "I loved you before you were born, Ylva. I felt you move inside of me, protected you, nurtured you," he said wistfully.

The young woman laughed darkly. "And I suppose you just fell from the Bifrost while out on a stroll,"

"No," Loki said softly. "I was weak. I was seeking something that I never could find. At that time, I would rather have died than live without it,"

"And now?"

He sighed deeply. "Now...I am more at peace with it. Though I still crave vengeance,"

She smirked, an expression so much like his own. "Against whom?"

"Those who have wronged me. Odin. Thor,"

Her eyes flashed, then she looked at him expectantly, asking, "If you are my mother, what of my father?"


	8. The Truth Will Set You Free

"Your father," Loki echoed flatly. He closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back. He'd worked so hard to block them out and when they were brought to the surface, they threatened to overwhelm him. He took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself. "You are the daughter of Thor, God of Thunder,"

Ylva looked at him, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Your...adopted brother," Loki nodded mutely. "So the stories _are_ true. You really _are_ just a whore, willingly opening their legs for anyone at anytime, regardless of species or relationship," she accused.

Her words hurt Loki deeply, and he struggled for composure as he tried to explain. "It's more complicated than that, I'm afraid," She glared at him but didn't interrupt, and he continued. "When we were children, young children, Thor would...force himself on me. It began when I was a boy of about ten and lasted for five years; when I became pregnant with you," he finished quietly, shivering as tears of shame dampened his cheeks.

Ylva stared at him, mouth agape. "I don't believe you," she challenged.

Loki crumbled and he nodded once, dissolving into sobs. He curled around himself tighter, as if trying to protect his fragile psyche from the demons within, and rocked himself back and forth. "Can...I need to bathe, please," he begged, now caught in the moment of that first night when Thor had taken him. "Please?" he whispered plaintively.

"Stop your sniveling, you Jotun slut!" Thanos' voice boomed through the dungeon. "When you are provided a bath, you'll be grateful. For now, thank your daughter for insisting you be fed," he sneered. "Come, Ylva,"

Loki whimpered in his corner, naked save his underwear, shivering. The young woman conjured a blanket for her father and wrapped it around his shoulders tenderly, laying a kiss to his cheek. He looked so pitiful, so distressed, that she couldn't help but think that maybe at least part of his story rang true. "I'll be back. I promise," she whispered. She had far more many questions than answers and wasn't sure he could be trusted. She stood and straightened her robes, prodding Loki gently with her toe for Thanos' benefit. "He'll finally sleep,"

"Don't tell me you're falling under the spell of the God of Lies," Thanos hissed, noting the blanket wrapped around Loki's sleeping form.

"Of course not, father. I simply thought his good behavior should be rewarded with a modicum of comfort. To prove you're a benevolent ruler," she said, forcing a smile.

"Wise beyond your years, little one," he praised, ushering her out of Loki's cell. She risked a final backward glance at her father, so small and vulnerable in his corner. Again she found herself wondering if any of what he'd said was true. She had ways of finding out easily enough. But they would have to wait. And should he be lying to her, she would see to it that it would be the last thing he'd do...


	9. Acceptance

Ylva visited Loki again the next morning with a tray of food for him. With a flick of her wrist, two chairs appeared flanking a table on which she set the tray. "Sit," she invited.

He settled himself in, sighing unconsciously at the softness, used to the hard floor. "Thank you," he nodded. "Now...I believe you have questions for me,"

She took his hand and looked into his mind. His magic had been stripped of him, by her, when he'd been imprisoned, so he was both vulnerable to her invasion and powerless to stop it. Her face contorted as his memories washed over her, as if in flashes. She saw the abuse he'd spoken of, at the hands of Thor; the discovery that he'd been impregnated; she could feel the shame of it, his rage at discovering his true parentage had been kept from him. She saw him hanging from the Bifrost and tears slipped down her cheeks silently as she felt his pain and desperation. "No," she gasped as she saw him bound before Thanos, battered, bruised, and begging for mercy.

_"Please," he panted. "I'm of Jotunheim. I-I am unable to withstand such...temperatures...p-please,"_

She saw Thanos' face twist in a grimace that served as his smile. She'd never seen the cruelty that had been there before. When contrasted with the Jotun pleading for his life, he seemed all the more malevolent. She witnessed Loki going into labor, induced by the long weeks of torture, saw him cradle her in his arms. She felt his love as he held her, singing to her softly, and his agony when she was ripped from his grasp. Her mind's eye swiftly went through the war, saw his defeat and return to Asgard, disgraced. She wept openly at his sorrow on learning of his mother's death and felt his fierce determination to regain his rightful place on the throne. She also felt his loneliness, his need for something more meaningful and saw him return to her. Her cheeks flushed with shame as she felt his heartbreak at her harsh words and his unconditional love for her. She met his gaze and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer a small amount of comfort, but retreated from his thoughts.

"It's true. Everything you told me...it's...it's all true," she said breathlessly.


	10. Trust My Rage

Loki hung his head, utterly humiliated. "Yes. I-I let it all happen. I was weak,"

Ylva shook her head violently, but Loki was lost in his own world. "Please, Father, you mustn't say that. Ever! None of it was your fault! You were made to be a victim..."

"Were I stronger, I would not have been,"

She took his hands in hers and tilted his chin up gently so he was forced to look at her. "You only had what you were given, Father. You may not believe it now, but you were a kind, gentle, sensitive soul once. That soul is still inside you. You just need to find him again,"

Loki closed his eyes as they misted and sighed wearily. "I can't. Not anymore. I'm...I'm so tired, Ylva. I haven't the strength anymore,"

She bit her lip, fighting back her own tears. She'd felt his strength in his younger days, and the person before her now was broken. She needed to help him heal. He was all she had and he'd risked his life for news of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his. "Then take mine, Father. I've strength enough for both of us. Please," she whispered.

Loki felt sudden warmth coursing through him causing his spirits to buoy, his resolve to steel. He took a deep breath and looked at her with clear eyes for the first time since their reunion. He laughed softly, suddenly filled with a giddy mischief he hadn't felt since before Thor had touched him. "Oh, Ylva. My darling daughter. You've given me more purpose than you'll ever know. Can you ever forgive me for my selfish actions when I was carrying you?"

Ylva gave him a genuine smile, mischief twinkling in her own eyes. "Of course, Father," she said earnestly, embracing him.

He returned the hug and gazed at her intently. "I'll do everything in my power to protect you, but I know Asgard. You must listen to everything I ask you to do and you must trust me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Father. I want to help you return to the throne, to help you take vengeance on those who hurt you,"

Loki chuckled softly. "You're able to free me from this cell, I take it?" She nodded. "The Allfather had fallen into the Odinsleep when I'd last seen him and I believe he still slumbers in a hidden chamber off the throne room,"

Ylva nodded in agreement. "Surely, for if he'd awakened, word would have come to us. Your plan is to slay him, then?" she confirmed.

"Yes,"

Her eyes lit up as she had a thought. "Please, Father, then let me slay my father. Thor must pay for what he's done to you,"

"Oh, yes," Loki nodded.


	11. Justice for Loki

Ylva, much more powerful than Loki had ever been at her age, managed to not only enchant the dungeon guards into slumber, but to breach Loki's cell walls. She quickly disabled the alarms before anyone ever heard them and removed the spell she'd cast binding his magic. He smirked wolfishly at the power flowing through his veins once again and bound the slumbering guards for good measure. He then cast a protection and shielding spell on both himself as well as his daughter. "Impressive," she said, grinning.

"Where do you think you got it from?" he chuckled as the young woman cast similar spells having the same effect in the event one was breached. She was committing treason against not one, not two, but three powerful beings today, and would surely be killed if caught. She was taking no chances.

The pair stole away quickly, and Loki led the way to Asgard.

***

To his delight, Odin was right where he'd left him upon his ascension to the throne, still deep in slumber. "Odin," he drawled. To his surprise, the Allfather stirred, groaning softly.

"Loki," he said, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "What..." he trailed off, too weak to finish.

Loki mock bowed. "I've come to pay you a visit, Odin. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Your granddaughter, Ylva,"

"Hello, _Odin_ ," she sneered.

The Allfather struggled to sit up. "Ylva," he said in recognition. "Frigga told..."

"She was my _mother_!" Loki cried, suddenly furious. "She was my mother, and you didn't have the decency to tell me about her death yourself! You had a _guard_ tell me! I-I-I wasn't even permitted to attend her funeral!!! She was the only person who loved me unconditionally for who I was, no matter what, despite my flaws," Ylva cleared her throat. "Until now," he corrected himself, feeling his heart swell as he gave her a brilliant smile.

"I was distraught, Loki. I did not know what I was doing," Odin offered lamely.

"And they call me the God of Lies," he said softly. "I denied she was my mother. Did you know that? That was the last thing I said to her," He looked down, tears spilling down his cheeks. Ylva squeezed his hand, a source of silent support.

"You always were a cruel boy," Odin said callously.

Loki smiled wryly as a dagger appeared in his hand, gleaming. "Cruelty. That was your legacy for me,"

The Allfather took notice of the dagger and laughed. "You mean to kill me. Go on, then. Get on with it. But once you slay me, Loki, then what? Did you feel better after slaying Laufey?" Loki lowered his head. "No. I thought not. Why did you kill him, then?"

Loki met his gaze defiantly. "I did it for you. To make you proud,"

"Ah, yes, the childish need for acceptance. But, rest assured, Loki, I was never, nor will I ever be proud of you," he mocked. "And since you seem intent on killing me, let me assure you before I die that you were never more than a pawn to me,"

Loki's jaw twitched as he willed himself not to cry. "You once claimed to love me, to want nothing other than to protect me. Yet when I stood before you when I was brought back from Midgard, begging for death, you showed no mercy. You simply reminded me that I wasn't wanted. By anyone. Why?"

Odin gazed at Loki stoically. "You'd seemed to have forgotten that you were nothing and needed to be reminded,"

Loki lunged and held the dagger to Odin's throat, poised to strike. "I hope you're happy with what you've done. You'll die, Thor doesn't want the throne, and I'll ascend, the rightful king of Asgard, my daughter at my side,"

"You don't have the stomach to kill me, Loki. You've always been weak. This time will be no different,"

Loki's lower lip trembled and the dagger dropped to the stone floor with a clatter as he stumbled backwards, vision blurring with tears. It was too much for him to take. Every slight he'd suffered as a child came rushing back to him, and he was drowning. He slid down the wall in the corner, head in his hands, sobbing, when he heard a gurgling noise.

He looked up and saw Ylva over Odin's body as the Allfather bled out from the deep gash across his throat, dagger in her hand as blood dripped from the blade. She dropped it and rushed to Loki's side, pulling him into a comforting embrace. "Come, Father. He can't hurt you anymore. Sssh, it's alright, I've got you," she cooed soothingly, stroking his hair. "Let's find Thor,"


	12. Justice For Thor

"Come on, Father," Ylva whispered eagerly as she dragged Loki, still numb, behind her. "Where? Where are his chambers?"

Loki closed his eyes, took a breath to calm himself, and led the way. "Here," he sighed, shoulders slumped as he stopped before a heavy oak door.

"Thor?" Ylva called in Odin's voice. By the gods she was good, Loki beamed proudly.

"Come in, Father," the Asgardian replied. Ylva walked in, Loki right behind her.

"Who...Loki?!" he said, clearly stunned, temporarily forgetting the woman. "You...I thought..."

"Oh, Thor," he tutted. "When will you ever learn?"

The blonde's eyes darted to Ylva nervously. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"You don't recognize your own flesh and blood?" she purred silkily, feigning hurt.

"My...what?"

Loki grinned. "I thought surely Odin would have told you. We have a daughter,"

"How?"

"Really, Thor? It was hardly an immaculate conception, I thought surely even someone as witless as you would be able to puzzle it out," Thor continued to stare blankly. "No? Not going to admit to it?"

"I know what you did to him," Ylva hissed. "He told me everything,"

"He's lying," Thor said quickly.

Loki's face fell. "Still unwilling to protect me. I should have known you'd never own up to your actions,"

"My actions? What of your actions? You hardly moved to expel me from your chambers. As I recall, you were only too eager to spread yourself for me," he taunted.

"No," Loki whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "No! I was a child! I idolized you, Thor! You...you can never begin to understand the pain you've caused me,"

To his horror, Thor grinned. "Relax. I was just having a bit of fun. Maybe I'll have fun with your lovely companion later,"

Before he knew what was happening, Loki's hands were around his throat. Vaguely, the trickster knew he wouldn't win a fight this way, but blind fury had gotten the better of him. "You will _not_ touch my daughter!" he roared.

Thor knocked Loki back and laughed heartily. "I thought she was my daughter,"

Ylva spoke up. "My father speaks the truth. I read his thoughts. I was born of your seed, but you are not my father. Loki, rightful King of Asgard, is my father _and_ my mother. Given you won't apologize to him for your cruel, selfish acts against him, you are no longer of use to me,"

The Asgardian sneered. "You think you can kill me? Go ahead and try,"

She stripped and bound him before he finished the sentence, then kicked him to his knees. "You play a dangerous game, Asgardian. You have one last chance to admit what you've done, your role in this,"

Thor looked Loki square in the eye. "You're a liar," he said coldly as the Jotun wept.

"Father," Ylva said softly. "Now's your chance. You can take your vengeance,"

Loki shook his head sadly. "Then I am no better than he, preying on the weak and vulnerable, the defenseless,"

Ylva hissed. "I hope you think no less of me then, Father, for I do not see him as any of those things," She wielded her dagger, Odin's blood still on the blade, and severed Thor's manhood.

The Asgardian fell to the floor cupping himself, blood gushing through his fingers. "How dare you attack the son of Odin?" he gasped weakly.

Ylva smiled demurely. "You are not above punishment, Thor Odinson. Now tell me, do you wish for death?"

"Never," Thor groaned, trying to struggle to his feet.

"What a pity," Ylva tutted, driving her dagger through Thor's heart as Loki looked on, relief coursing through him as he watched the Asgardian's breathing slow, then stop altogether. "Come, Father," she said, grasping him firmly by the hand. "The kingdom of Asgard is yours at last,"


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end, folks. No more spinoffs or followups unless I get a particularly inspiring prompt. Thanks for going on this intense, wild ride with me! :)

"You look wonderful, Father. So regal," Ylva assured Loki as he paced nervously, waiting to address his new subjects.

He looked at her shyly. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you. You'll be a fine princess,"

"Thank you, Father," She hesitated, then asked, "Do you wish none of this had ever happened?"

Loki sighed. "Sometimes. But then I remember that it all led to you. I love you, Ylva. More than I could ever begin to express,"

"I love you too, Father," she smiled warmly, squeezing his hand. "Let's go," She led him out to take his place on the throne and sat at his side.

A hush fell over the crowd. "Asgardians," he crooned. "At last. Now you will all kneel before me!"

Ylva smirked from her seat. This was going to be a wonderful adventure for them.


End file.
